1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses may use light emitting devices such as organic electroluminescence diodes (organic EL devices). For example, in an active-matrix driving type organic EL display apparatus, an organic EL device may emit light by using a thin film transistor (TFT) disposed on each of pixels to display an image.